Dauntless Cinematic Universe
It is an anime/crossover series planned by fanfiction writer Christopher Spielberg, with characters from Code Geass, Re:Zero, Medaka Box, Rosario + Vampire, the Certain Series, Date A Live, SSSS.Gridman, Amagi Brilliant Park, Vocaloid, Fairy Gone, Sailor Moon, Zombie Land Saga, AI Channel, YuGiOh! VRAINS, Re:Creators, Snow White with the Red Hair, Dinosaur King, Psycho Pass, Witchblade and more going on adventurous journeys or missions, either solo or altogether, working with many familiar characters, and saving the world fighting bad guys and working side-by-side. Characters * Kallen Kozuki * Emilia * Medaka Kurokami * Moka Akashiya * Index Librorum Prohibitorum * Misaka Mikoto * Kurumi Tokisaki * Tohka Yatogami * Kotori Itsuka * Yoshino * Origami Tobiichi * Rikka Takarada * Akane Shinjo * Sailor Moon * Saki Nikaido * Marlya Noel * Skye Zaizen * Selesia Uptiria * Meteora Osterreich * Rui Kanoya * * Rachel Gardner Entries Phase One * Zero Kallen (Resident Evil) * The Vampiric Moka (Underworld) * Zero Kallen 2 (Resident Evil: Apocalypse) * Medaka (Underworld: Evolution) * Captain Emilia: The First Indomitable (King Arthur) * The Indomitables (Resident Evil: Extinction) Phase Two * Zero Kallen 3 (Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)) * Medaka: The Dark Quest (Underworld: Awakening) * Captain Emilia: The Twin Maids (I, Frankenstein) * Spirits of the Spectrum (Jupiter Ascending) * Indomitables: Age of Luna (Resident Evil: Afterlife) * Gridgirl (Pokemon: Detective Pikachu) Phase Three * Captain Emilia: Secular Conflict (Total Recall (2012)) * Dorothea Marlya (Sherlock Holmes) * Spirits of the Spectrum Vol. 2 (Stargate) * Sailor Moon: Comeback (Journey to the Center of the Earth) * Medaka: Doomsday (Underworld: Blood Wars) *Legendary Saki (The Kid Who Would Be King) *Indomitables: Virtual War (Resident Evil: Retribution) *Gridgirl and the Alliance (Pixels) *Blue Skye (Tomb Raider) *Indomitables: Consummation (Resident Evil: The Final Chapter) *Sailor Moon: Far From Farewell (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) Phase Four * Certain Index (The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones) * The Creations (Mortal Kombat) * Shirayuki and the Legend of the 47 Samurai (47 Ronin) * Dorothea Marlya in the Mystery of Malice (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows) * Sailor Moon: ? (Free Guy) * Medaka: Love and Power (Van Helsing) Phase Four: Spinoff Stories * The Valkyrie and the Oni Twins (Childhood's End) * Latisuzu (Ascension) * Hansode (Emerald City) * What If? (The Twilight Zone (2019)) * Railgun (The Secret Circle) * Zoe Drake (Terra Nova) * Inspector Tsunemori (The Night Manager) * Mizore (Witches of East End) Phase Five * Witchblade (The Last Witch Hunter) * Legendary Saki II (?) * Rebecca Revy (Guns Akimbo) * The Bracelet Girls (Ghostbusters: Afterlife) * The Lustrous Crystals (The Tomorrow War) * Spirits of the Spectrum Vol. 3 (Rampage) * Blue Skye 2 (Tomb Raider 2) * Gridgirl 3 (Pokemon: Detective Pikachu 2) * ? * ? * ? * Moka & Phosphophyllite * Phosphophyllite & Witchblade * The New Indomitables (Monster Hunter) Phase Five: Spinoff Stories * Viscount Sytry (Good Omens) * Daylight Duelist (Carnival Row) Miscellaneous * Bela (?) * Bela 2 (Vampire Academy) * Bloodelder (Daybreakers) Trivia * All installments, except for miscellaneous ones, work under the Dauntless Studios banner. Lustrous Crystals Series A parallel sister series to its main Dauntless Cinematic Universe franchise. Will integrate with the main series somewhere during Phase Five. Features characters from Land of the Lustrous in almost every installment, and Didn't I Say to Make My Abilities Average in the Next Life? in one side spinoff story. Future entries are cancelled due to its upcoming integration to the Dauntless main CU series. Original * Lustrous Crystals (Supernova) * LC2 (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) * Lustrous Crystals: The Last Stand (Zoom) New * Lustrous Crystals: Immortal Class (Super 8) * Lustrous Crystals: Years of Future Hibernation (Transcendence) * Lustrous Crystals: Deities (Gods of Egypt) * Lustrous Crystals: Dark Padparadscha (Infinite (2020)) * The New Gems (I Am Mother) Phosphophyllite Trilogy * Lustrous Crystals Origins: Phosphophyllite (Push) * The Gem (RIPD) * Phos (Cargo) Morganite Duology * Morganite (Zombieland) * Morganite 2 (Zombieland: Double Tap) Others * Her4ics (Ghostbusters (2016)) * Cairngorn (Cancelled) * Bort (Cancelled) Trivia * Earth, Wind & Fire songs are featured in almost every story to represent the different allusive tone of the subseries towards its sister series, the main Dauntless Cinematic Universe continuity. ** Earth, Wind & Fire songs, which play as a thematic allusion for the Lustrous Crystals series, will eventually move into the main Dauntless Cinematic Universe, with one per story (excludes The Lustrous Crystals story, which will have multiple). * Works under the Dauntless banner. * The Bort and Cairngorn stories were originally planned, but were later cancelled due to the Lustrous Crystals series' future integration into the main Dauntless Cinematic Universe series.